Como dice el dicho
by Aika Emi
Summary: Un dicho lo sufre cualquiera,pero ahora es el turno de Ranma


Como dice el dicho

_¡Ranma,ven acá!-Grito una chica de cabello azul y ojos cafés con un gran mazo en las manos.

_¡Akane!,¡No fue para tanto!.-Grito un joven apuesto con cabello azabache y ojos azules.

_¡¿Qué no fue para tanto?!,¡Yo pongo todo mi empeño para preparárte algo de comer y tu dices que es veneno,sin probárla!,¡Ya jamás me volveré a preocupar por ti!.-Dicho esto le dio una buena bofetada y salió corriendo de la casa.

Ryoga se encontraba en el techo de la casa Tendo,había escuchado y visto todo,muchas veces se preguntaba como Ranma podía ser tan egoísta y cruel con Akane,ella daba todo por él y él ni seguro si Akane ya no estuviera a su lado,se daría cuenta de todo lo que le hizo,de sus errores,pensaba ía que el corazón de Akane jamás sería suyo,pero al menos podría ayudar en la felicidad de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.¿Pero cómo?

Akane lloraba en una de las bancas del parque,estaba dolida,no entendía por qué se seguía preocupando y molestando por ese hombre que ni lo valoraba,muchas veces pensó en romper ese compromiso,pero cada vez que intentaba decirle a su padre de sus planes,la imagen de su prometido pasaba por su mente y recordaba que ella lo quería más que a nada y no podría vivir sin él,aunque eso la lastimara.

_Akane-san...-Dijo una voz muy conocida para la joven

_Ryoga-kun...-Murmuro la joven.-¿Qué haces aquí?

_Escuche lo que pasó en tu casa,no podía dejarte sola.-Se sentó a su lado.

_Gracias.-Le dio una sonrisa triste.-Siempre estas ahí cuando te necesito,eres un gran amigo,si tan solo yo...-No pudo continuar,pues se cubrió la boca.

_Si tu...¿Qué?.-Pregunto intrigado.

_Eh...no,nada.-Rió nerviosa

_Bien,como quieras.

Siguieron hablando por un buen rato,Akane se sentía muy bien al lado de Ryoga,cuando necesitó un hombro en donde llorar siempre estuvo ahí,se notaba que lo quería mucho,sin embargo,no como Ryoga quería que lo quisiera,pero se decía que al menos lo querí a hacer frío así que Ryoga y Akane se fueron a la casa de este y siguieron hablando,riendo,y tomando té por bastante tiempo,hasta que se hizo muy llevo a Akane hasta la puerta de casa y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla,pero para su mala suerte,Ranma estaba por salir de la casa,Akane ya se había tardado mucho así que decidió ir por ella y vio la escena,que no le gusto no en nada,se escondió para escuchar y ver lo que hacían.

-Gracias por todo Ryoga-kun,me divertí mucho,espero que se repita,pero que para la próxima no me encuentres en ese estado.-Le dedico una sonrisa.

-Este...-Se rasco la cabeza,avergonzado.-Yo también me divertí,también espero que se repita,pero no llores,sabes que no me gusta verte así.-Dicho esto la abrazo,abrazo que ella correspondió.

¿Llorar?,¿Por qué?,¿Estuvo a _SOLAS_ con Ryoga?.La imaginación de Ranma voló imaginando las mil y un cosas que su prometida y su amigo de la infancia y rival en el amor podrían haber hecho a solas,un sentimiento nada agradable creció dentro de él y empuñó sus manos,ese inocente comentario contenía muchas cosas,cosas que no quería escuchar nunca.

-Bueno,hasta la otra.-Se despidió Akane de Ryoga con una sonrisa,logrando que Ryoga tomara un color rojo intenso.

-Has-ta la o-otra...-Se rascó la cabeza con un dedo,completamente sonrojado y avergonzado,pero feliz.

Ranma estaba en shock,no espera que su prometida fuera de esa forma,¡Y más con Ryoga!,cuando a él ni eso,¡Ni le tomaba la mano al caminar,y él mirando la mano de ella de reojo esperando que ella haga algo!.No tardó en despertar de ese estado y cuando lo hizo,salió de su escondite y camino a Akane,con una expresión muy enfadada en el era suya,y de nadie más,no la perdería y mucho menos por ese cerdo pervertido y aprovechado.

-¡Akane!.-Gritó él una vez que estuvo detrás de la chica,logrando que los dos se asustaran.

-Ranma,¡No hagas eso!,¡Nos asustaste!.-Le grito el chico de los colmillos.

-¡No me interesa!.-Tomo a su prometida de la muñeca y la obligo a entrar a la casa,dejando a Ryoga ahí,sin entender lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

-¡Oye Ranma,qué diablos te pasa!.-Intentaba soltarse del agarre de su prometido,al llegar a las escaleras él la tomo y la puso en su hombro,como si de una bolsa de papas se tratara.

Ella gritó,pataleó,intento golpearlo pero no resultaba,Ranma la llevó a la habitación de esta y la tiró en su cama sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¡Salvaje!.-Chilló Akane.

-¡Agradece que te deje en tu cama al menos!

-¿Qué diablos quieres?.-Se cruzó de piernas sobre su cama pero de espaldas de él.

Eso hizo que Ranma ya perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía con ella en esos momento,así que se lanzó a ella y la tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos,lo hizo un poco fuerte pues ella se negaba a mirarlo.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo!.-Le grito,logrando que se asustara.

-Ah...este...¿Qué te pasa?.-Pregunto bastante asustada.

-¡A ti qué te pasa!,¡Como se te ocurre haber hecho eso con Ryoga y aun estando conmigo!.

-¿Eh?.-Se puso nerviosa.-¿De-de qué hablas?,yo no hice nada con Ryoga.

-¡No te hagas la inocente!,¡Hoy estuviste con él y yo aquí esperando a que llegaras!

-¿Así que ahora si te preocupas por mi?,mira que interesante.-Dijo con ironía.

-¡Quién dijo que estaba preocupado!.-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Cierto,lo olvidaba,quién se preocuparía por una marimacho,fea,pechos planos,y que no cocina,como yo,cuando tienes a otras prometidas que si son mujeres.

-Eso no...-No logró terminar de hablar pues ella lo interrumpió.

-¡No me importa lo que digas!,sé que es mentira,pero para que sepas,hoy estuve "hablando" con Ryoga y en su casa,no hice nada de lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza pervertida.-Remarcó la palabra hablando y luego,se fue de la habitación,ignorando a Ranma.

Akane subió al techo y se quedó mirando las estrellas,abrazando sus piernas,pensando en la pelea con Ranma de hace unos minutos,no entendía que le pasaba a su prometido,de un momento a otro se enfadaba,¿Estaría celoso?,no...eso es imposible,él jamás sentiría celos y por mi,pensó tristemente Akane,Ranma le dejo muchas veces en claro que ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo,y hasta hubo veces en que en verdad le creyó,pues...tenía a más mujeres detrás de él,más bonitas,más esbeltas,buenas cocinaras...ella era la más torpe,¿Por qué Ranma se fijaría en ella,al tener a mejores opciones?.Las lágrimas brotaban sin parar de sus hermosos ojos cafés,aunque ella lo quisiera,él jamás lo haría.

-¡Ya esta!,¡Tomé una decisión!.-Dijo parándose en el techo,con una mano empuñada a la altura del pecho.

A la mañana siguiente,Akane se despertó antes que todos,cuando la única despierta era Kasumi,para su corrida saludo y salió a empezar su entrenamiento.

Más tarde,Ranma despertó para desayunar,miró a su lado y su padre no estaba,eso le extrañ vistió y bajo a comer,encontrando a toda la familia empezando a desayunar,menos a su prometida.

-¿Por qué no me despertaron?,¿Donde esta Akane?.-Pregunto tomando su lugar y empezando a comer.

-Akane se fue hace rato,dijo que prefería ir sola hoy a la escuela,al parecer tenía algo que hacer para estar tan apurada en salir.-Comento Nabiki,mordiendo un galleta.

Ranma se quedó mudo y siguió comiendo.¿Algo que hacer?,¿Qué?,¿Por qué no lo había despertado?,¿Por qué se fue sin él?,¡Podría haberle dicho algo!,eso pensaba él.

Terminó de comer rápidamente y salió de la casa,tenía que encontrar a Akane y hablar con ella,estaba enojada,no había duda,y eso fue su culpa,entendió todo mal y reclamó algo que no era,Akane sería incapaz de engañarlo,así no era ella,sabía que siempre estaría a su lado,jamás se imagino sin ella a su lado,simplemente no podía imaginar su vida sin ía que pedirle una disculpa,fue un tonto.

Al llegar a la escuela,lo primero que vio lo dejo helado,Akane hablando muy amistosamente con Ryoga,pero a la distancia en la que se encontraba Ranma,parecía que le gustaba,¿Sería posible que...?,¡No!,¡No quería imaginar eso!

Llego a la entrada de la escuela,a paso militar y se puso al lado de Akane.

-Al fin logras llegar a un lugar sin perderte cerdo,te felicito,pero ya tenemos que entrar.-Dijo intentando sonar calmado.

-Si,lo sé,sólo le decía a Akane lo linda que esta hoy.-Confesó tranquilamente y con una sonrisa.

-Que cosas dices,Ryoga-kun.-Murmuro muy apenada y roja la chica.

Una vena sobresalía de la frente del chico de la trenza,tal cual lo hizo ayer en la noche,tomo a su prometida de la muñeca y la llevo hasta adentro,dejando a Ryoga ahí,viendo la escena.

-¡AKANE!.-Grito Ryoga antes de que entraran.-¡HOY VENDRÉ POR TI A LA SALIDA!.

-¡SI!.-Fue la simple respuesta de Akane.

Al llegar al interior del edificio,Ranma llevó a Akane al armario del conserje,lo abrió y se metió con ella,cuidando de que nadie los viera meterse ahí.

-¿Y bien Akane?.-Pregunto Ranma de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Qué tienes para decirme?

-Yo nada,eres tu el que se monta un película por nada.

-¿Le llamas película a esto?.-Le grito molesto.

-Pues si,no es otra cosa,eres tu el que se encela sin razón alguna,primero me dices que no significo nada para ti y ahora armas una escena de celos,¡Quién te entiende!.

-¡Oh,Akane!,¡Ya dí la verdad!,¡Siempre que llego se te nota muy cariñosa con Ryoga!,será que...¡Él te gusta!,¿Verdad?.-Le reclamó muy enfadado mientras la apuntaba con un dedo.

-¿Gustarme?,¿Eso te importa?.-Arqueó una ceja,esperando la respuesta de su prometido.

-¡Claro que no!,¡Sólo quiero saber para así decirle a Ryoga que huya antes de que lo envenenes con tus platillos!,además...¡Por qué habría de importarme lo que sienta un marimacho como tu!,¡No me importas en lo más mínimo!,¡Sabes que si no me obligaran a casarme contigo,estaría muy lejos y tendría que soportar ver tu horrible cara nunca más!.-Grito completamente furioso,pero se quedó en shock al recibir una fuerte cachetada de parte de su prometida.

-Si eso es lo que piensas,pues estas de suerte,la razón por la cual me fui antes es porque ya no tengo que preocuparme por ti,ayer rompí nuestro compromiso oficialmente,así que felicidades,¡Eres libre!.-Dijo seriamente pero sus ojos reflejaban otro sentimiento.

Acto seguido,Akane abrió la puerta,dispuesta a ir a clases.

-Akane...jamás me había golpeado así...-Susurro más para si mismo que para otra persona,¿Qué había hecho?

A la salida,intento alcanzar a Akane,ella se le había adelantado y no lo esperó para volver juntos a casa,ya era costumbre,pero recordó lo que le dijo su ex-prometida de su compromiso.

-¿Será verdad?,¿Terminó conmigo?,¡Qué hice!.-Pensaba bastante triste,pero a la vez enojado.

Corrió y corrió,intentando alcanzarla,tenía que arreglar todo,no se merecía lo que le llegar a la entrada logró ver que estaba junto con Ryoga,al parecer otra vez había logrado llegar sin perderse o simplemente la estuvo esperando todo el día.

-¡Akane,espera!.-Grito Ranma,al fin llegando a su lado,tomando un poco de aire,intentando reponer fuerzas.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?.-Pregunto con indiferencia.

-Lo que me dijiste en la mañana,era broma,¿Verdad?.-Pregunto con una mano en la nuca y con una media sonrisa.

Akane empuño su mano.-¿Crees que fue broma?,pues si eso crees,¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a nuestros padres?.-Dicho esto se marcho con Ryoga.

Ranma se quedó de piedra,no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

Akane paseaba con Ryoga,él le contaba algo pero ella no escuchaba,estaba perdida en su mundo,habría roto con Ranma,de verdad,jamás creyó que tendría el valor para hacerlo,pero después de lo que él le dijo en el armario,ya se dijo a si misma ¿Para que seguir con esto?,su paciencia se había terminado,y fue ella esta vez quien tomo las alguna forma estaba tranquila,pero muy triste,aunque no lo demostrara,se estaba desmoronando,pero tenía que ser fuerte,y mucho más en frente de Ranma,jamás luciría débil frente a él,no le daría el gusto de saber que algo así la el compromiso fue una buena discusión con sus padres,tardo mucho en convencerlos,pero al final lo pudo hacer,diciendo que no lo hacia por ella,sino por Ranma,no quería que él fuera infeliz a su lado y luego todo acabara peor,prefería verlo lejos y feliz con otra,a obligarlo a casarse con ella y verlo sufrir cada día,viendo con el hombre con el que compartía su vida,no la amaba,despertar cada mañana con alguien que podría estar en una aventura con otra,siempre que ella se diera la eso sus padres se quedaron un rato pensando,y era verdad,se notaba que Akane quería mucho a Ranma,pero él...todo lo contrario,así que dieron por terminado el compromiso y dijeron que dentro de dos semanas,los Saotomes volverían a la casa de su madre y sería como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ya estaba dicho,jamás se volverían a ver.

Mientras tanto,un joven de trenza y ojos azules corría por las calles,intentando llegar a casa lo más rápido posible,tenía que saber si era verdad o sólo una broma de mal gusto,esperaba y anhelaba que fuera lo segundo,no quería pensar que Akane,su Akane,se fuera de su lado.

Llego a casa corriendo,y fue directamente a la sala,encontrando a su padre y tío sentados,mirando al estanque.

-¡PAPÁ!,¡¿ES VERDAD?!,¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?!.-Dijo tomando de la camisa a su padre.

-No te lo dijimos porque pensamos que ya lo sabías,supongo que también sabes que dentro de dos semanas iremos a la casa de tu madre y nos quedaremos ahí,ahora estarás feliz,ya jamás estarás aquí,ni tendrás que soportar a Akane.-Dicho esto se soltó del agarre de su hijo y fue a la que aun era su habitación,a descansar.

-Esta vez si metiste la pata,cuñadito.-Soltó Nabiki mordiendo una galleta mientras miraba la tele.

Eso no podía quedarse así,tenía que hacer algo,no quería alejarse de ese lugar,muchos menos de Akane.

Akane llegó a altas horas de la noche,acompañada de Ryoga,ella tenía un gran oso de felpa en sus brazos y Ryoga tenía dos helados en sus manos.

-Ryoga-kun,no te hubieras molestado tanto.-Dijo intentando verle la cara,pero esta difícil con el gigantesco oso en las manos.

-No fue nada,me alegra que te hayas divertido,te dije que era fuerte.-Dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

-Si,ya lo veo,ganaste el premio mayor y me lo diste.-Dijo señalando el oso.

-Claro,no podría dárselo a nadie más que a ti.

-Ah...gracias.-Dijo sonrojada.

Abrio la puerta y dejo el oso en la entrada,luego Ryoga le dio uno de los helados,despidiéndose de ella.

Akane cerró la puerta y fue a la sala a comer algo,pues aunque Ryoga le había invitado a comer,aun tenía algo de casa estaba a oscuras y no podía encontrar en interruptor de la luz,así que tuvo que guiarse tocando la pared con una de sus manos,avanzando despacio,llego al refrigerador y lo abrió encontrando su cena,sólo había que calentarla,colocó el plato en el microondas y puso los minutos deseados,metió su helado en el congelador,en una postura que no se cayera y minutos después escucho como el chillido de su oso sonaba,tomo una sartén y camino en la oscuridad hasta la entrada,¿Alguien había entrado a la casa?,¡Pues le daría una lección!,pudo divisar una sombra y se lanzo a ella,golpeándola con la sartén,escucho un quejido no muy fuerte pero si conocido.

-¿Ranma?.-Pregunto confundida.

-Si,¿Quién más?.-Pregunto sobando su cabeza,en la zona golpeada.

-Perdón,¿pero que haces en la oscuridad?,¿No puedes dormir?.

-No...la verdad...te estaba esperando...

-Este...-Se sonrojo un poco,en su interior gritaba de la emoción,pero por fuera estaba como si nada le pasara.-¿Y eso?

-Quería...verte...-Confeso avergonzado.

-¿Verme?,¿A mi?,¿Esta enfermo?,¿Qué le pasa?...-Pensaba.-Ranma,¿Qué te pasa?,¿Estás enfermo?.-Pregunto tocando la frente del joven.

-No...-Aparto su mano,pero no la soltó.-¿Es un delito querer verte?

-No pero...eso no es normal en ti...a la última que buscarías es a mi.

-¿Quién dice?.-Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno,es no normal.

-¿Quieres que te haga algo que para ti no es normal?.-Pregunto tomándola de la cintura.

-Ah...este...yo...no...-Tartamudeaba temiendo a lo que su ex-prometido pudiera hacer,sintiendo una de sus manos en una de sus mejillas.

Lo sentía cada vez más cerca suyo,podía sentir su respiración cerca de la suya,sin que se diera cuenta chocaban sus narices,solo un poco más,su corazón latía muy rápido,parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho,no podía creer que Ranma fuera tan atrevido como para atreverse a hacerle eso,simplemente no lo creía,ni en sus sueños más locos se imagino a Ranma ahí,a punto de embargo,el pánico se apoderó de ella,intentó separarlo de ella,empujándolo con fuerza,pero mientras más fuerza ponía,más la atraía a él,en un momento a otro,sintió los suaves labios de él contra los suyos,besándola lentamente,era una dulce y embriagante sensación el besar al chico que te gusta,¡Además él fue quien empezó!,tenía que significar algo,¿No?.

Los labios de Ranma atrapaban los suyos suavemente,tan suave como una su boca y la cerraba atrapándola una y otra vez,ella no tardó mucho en corresponderle en la muestra de afecto,pero era un poco más torpe,no tenía experiencía en esto,pero intentaba seguir su ritmo.

Pasaron así varios minutos,hasta sentirse un poco acalorados,sentían que en ese momento sus prendas estorbaban como pasó su mano por la espalda de la chica,por debajo de su blusa,ella lanzo un pequeño gemido ante eso,no esperaba sentir sus manos ahí,no estaba acostumbrada a que la tocaran,era algo nuevo para cuando ya se quizo dar cuenta,Ranma la había acorralado contra la pared y la chaqueta sin mangas que traía anteriormente,estaba en el suelo,junto con la camisa de él,dejándolo en su camiseta blanca,la cual usaba para no podía más,tenía que detenerlo,sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si no se detenían,y aun no estaba preparada para eso,además...las palabras de su prometido estaban aun en su mente,no podía hacer que se fueran,la había herido de verdad,¿Y ahora estaba en esta situación?,¡No!,¡eso si que no!,si no se detenía él,lo haría ó a intentar apartarlo poniendo sus manos en el poderoso torso de el chico,empujándolo,intentando que se alejara de ella,no podía entregarse a él,mucho menos si no sentía lo mismo,si lo hacían que fuera por amor,no por deseo y que luego volvieran a la nada,era su tesoro y no quería perderlo así,si con él pero no así.Ranma paso a besar el cuello de la chica,dejando un pequeño camino por donde sus labios pasaban,logrando que ella lanzara unos gemidos un poco más altos,tenía que detenerlo como bate,estaba en su habitación...su espada de madera,en el dojo,la sartén...había desaparecido,un golpe...no servirí lo que podía llegar a usar para defenderse le parecía que se encontraba a quilómetros de ella.¡El teléfono!,eso le serviría,un fuerte golpe y ya esta,todo sería como si nunca hubiera un poco su cabeza,intentando estirar su brazos y alcanzar el aparato,intentó y intentó pero cada vez sus fuerzas flaqueaban más gracias a los apasionados besos de su ex-prometido.¡Sólo un poco más!,¡Tenía que resistir y luchar contra la gran tentación de la cual estaba siendo víctima en esos momentos!.Notó como Ranma bajaba un poco más de su cuello.¡Diablos,que parara ya!,¡No se podía resistir a sus besos!,volvió a su tarea y por fin alcanzó el tubo del aparato,ahora lo difícil sería darle un golpe lo suficientemente como fuerte para que la soltara,ó como mínimo lo dejara chico noto las intenciones de ella,así que sin pensárselo tomo ese aparato molesto y lo dejo el su lugar,retomando su podía detenerse,estaba actuando sólo,dejo a su corazón al mando en lugar de la cabeza,no permitiría que ella se fuera de su lado,haría lo que fuera para no perder lo que era un poco y empezó a morder suavemente el hombro de la chica,su maldición le había servido al fin y al ,besaba,mordía cada parte del delicado cuerpo de la chica al cual tenía acceso,con completa pasión y deseo,quería que dejara de luchar y sintiera lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo,y se dejara ía demostrarle cuanto deseo sentí parte de su cuerpo había despertado hace mucho,más deprisa que él y eso Akane lo notó,ya con cabeza fría decidió cortar todo,no le daría el gusto a Ranma,no después de lo que él le dijo,ese dolor no se lo quitaba nadie,y no quería ser el juguete del chico,cada vez que este tuviera ganas.

-Ranma,ya detente.-Dijo seriamente,volviendo a poner sus manos en el pecho de este.

-¿Por...qué?,¿Es qué no quieres?.-Pregunto totalmente rojo y con respiración entrecortada.

-No,si yo hago esto con alguien quiero que sea especial,y por sobre todo...que esa persona me ame y jamás me abandone.

-¿No lo ves?,ese soy yo.

-Si,claro,siempre me lo no pienso ser tu juguete,Ranma,ya sufrí mucho por tu culpa,pero ya no más.-Logró liberárse de él y volvió a la cocina,sólo que esta vez mantuvo una sartén o algo con que defenderse de el posible ataque.

-Akane...esto aun no termina,no te dejaré ir así de fácil,haré que te enamores de mi.-Susurro para si mismo,luego se fue a su cuarto un poco rápido,para intentar calmarse y que su amigo también lo haga.

Los días pasaron,y también se acercaba el día en que los Saotomes tendrían que irse de allí.Durante esos días,Ranma se convirtió en la sombra de Akane,la seguía a todos lados,se comportaba muy dulce con ella,intentaba todo pero parecía inútil,no entendía que pasaba,normalmente ya tendría que haber caído,las demás lo hacían,eso estaba volviendo loco,no quería perder a la chica,pero a este ritmo,eso sería pronto.

Un día en el que Ranma se encontraba en el que aun era su cuarto,con ambas piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados,Kasumi toco la puerta de este,pidiendo permiso para entrar,cosa que le fue concedida.

-Ranma,¿Qué tienes?,llevas todo el día así.

-Nada,solo no quiero bajar y ver a tu hermana.

-Volvieron a pelear,eh...¿Por qué no hablas con ella y se arreglan?

-Porque,para serte sincero,no sé si esto tiene solución,además...ella ya rompió el compromiso,no tengo que ir a reclamar nada,ella tomo su decisión.

-¿Piensas rendirte?.

-Es que no sé que hacer,ya intente todo lo que se me ocurrió y nada funciona,quizás...ella de verdad ya no me quiere.

-No digas eso,ella aun te quiere,sólo esta muy dolida por todo lo que le dijiste en el armario,estuvo mal lo que dijiste,Ranma.

-¿Como...?

-Lo sé,hable anteriormente con Akane y me contó todo,veo que estas haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que ella no se aleje de ti,pero lo estas haciendo todo al revés,intentas seducirla,crees que con eso ya te perdonará,pero eso no funciona con ella quizás con las demás,pero no con que lo que le dijiste fue por celos,te molestó mucho que Ryoga estuviera con ella,y que Akane le prestara atención a él y no a ti,ese es tu problema,al igual que Akane,no controlas tus celos y hablas sin pensar.

-Pero ya no sé que hacer,acepto que no me controlo,pero no por eso tenía que romper conmigo.

-Ranma,escucha lo que estas diciendo,crees que no hiciste nada grave,pero ponte en su lugar,¿Qué sentirías si ella te hubiera hecho sentir que no le importas en lo más mínimo?,porque eso es lo que le hiciste sentir a mi hermana.

-No creí...que mis palabras la hirieran tanto.

-Es que ella te quiere mucho,por eso la lastima más que tu seas que le diga eso a que se lo diga alguien más,abre los ojos Ranma,antes no te diste cuenta de que Akane siempre estuvo a tu lado y lo estas haciendo ahora porque la perdiste,no uses la seducción,así sólo la estas alejando más,usa la cabeza,Akane quiere que le demuestres una vez que es importante para ti.

-Pero...¿Cómo lo hago?.

-Eso ya tienes que hacerlo tu,yo no puedo decirte,pero sé que lo harás bien,confió en ti.-Dicho esto se fue de la habitación.

Ranma se quedó pensando en lo dicho por la mayor de las Tendo,jamás pensó el daño que unas palabras podían causar.

-Kasumi tiene razón,no sabía que la tenía a mi lado,no hasta que me dí cuenta que la estaba perdiendo.-Se dijo a si mismo el chico.

Una idea se le paso por la cabeza,le costaría hacerlo,pues tendría que ver a personas sufrir por su culpa,pero si ese era el precio de que Akane estuviera junto a él,lo haría.

Akane paseaba por el parque,tranquilamente mientras comía un helado,no supo si fue su imaginación,pero vio pasar a Ranma corriendo por delante de ella,parecía tener prisa,por impulso lo siguió sin que este se diera cuenta,hasta que llegaron al U-chan,eso no le gusto nada a Akane,más al ver como Ranma entraba,no sin antes aclarar sus voz,ese tipo...pero espera,¿Por qué se enfadaba?,¿No se suponía que ya no eran nada?,¡Al diablo!,¡Sus celos eran más grandes!,se quedó en la entrada,escondida,intentando escuchar lo que se hablaba.

-Oh Ranma,soy tan feliz.-Se escucho la voz de Ukyo.-Al fin me has elegido.

Akane estaba por irse,esas palabras la lastimaron aun más.

-No,no es eso.

Akane volvió a tomar su escondite,intrigada.

-¿Entonces?.

-Pues...verás yo...vine romper el compromiso.-Su voz sonó firme y decidida.

¿Ranma rompiendo el compromiso con Ukyo?,¿Por qué?

-¿Qu-qué?,¿Por qué?

-Verás...no es a ti a quien elegí...

-¿Elegiste a Shampoo?,¡Pero si soy mejor que ella!

-No,a Shampoo no.

-¿Kodachi?,¡Estas loco o qué!

-¡No!,¡No es Kodachi!,¡Es Akane!

El silencio reino en el local,la cocinera se quedó en shock,¿Había escuchado bien?,¿Era una broma?.

-Ya Ranma,no hagas esas bromas.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡No es una broma,es verdad!,¡Elegí a Akane porque la amo!

Otra vez ese silencio incomodo,desde afuera del local,Akane estaba sentada,pegada a la pared,con una mano en su pecho y sonrojada.

-¡No mientas!,¡Siempre dices que no la quieres!.

-¡Pues mentí!,si digo lo que digo es porque nunca tuve el valor necesario para decir lo que sentía,tampoco quería lastimar a nadie,sabes bien que siempre fue Akane,jamás te dí esperanza,ni a ti,ni a Shampoo y mucho menos a Kodachi,es sólo Akane.

Una vez más el silencio,sólo que este fue más corto.

-Ya veo,esto era algo que veía llegar desde hace tiempo,pero bueno...creí que ella se cansaría de esperar a que te decidieras,pero todo fue lastimarme a mi misma.-Tomo un poco de aire y siguio.-No me queda más,que desearles lo mejor a los dos.

-Gracias por entender.

Akane,al sentir que los pasos de Ranma se le acercaban,salió lo más rápido que pudo y se escondió detrás de un árbol,aun sin creer lo que pasaba,Ranma había dejado a Ukyo...¿Por ella?,¿La amaba de verdad?.

Lo espió otra vez y vio que salia rumbo al local de Shampoo,eso si que no pensaba perdérselo por nada del mundo,necesitaba escuchar eso una vez más.

Al llegar,hizo lo mismo que cuando lo espió con Ukyo,se quedó en la entrada y esperó,todo se repetía,solo que Shampoo fue más difícil.

-¡No!,¡Eso no es verdad!,¡Te esta obligando a decir esto,lo sé!,¡Voy a matarla!.-Se escucho la furiosa voz de la china.

-No Shampoo,no iras a ninguna parte,mucho menos la vas a lastimar,eso será sobre mi cadáver.

-¡Pero es cierto!,¡Despierta Ranma!,tu no la amas,me amas a mi,lo sé.

-¡Entiende que no!.

-¡Por qué ella!,¡Tu siempre dices que no la quieres!,¡Siempre dices que es una marimacho sin atractivo,no sabe cocinar,no tiene físico,es muy torpe,no es bonita,ella no es buena para tí,yo sí!.-Grito descontrolada

-Si lo digo es porque no tenía el valor para decirle lo que realmente siento,además...¡Todo lo que dices es mentira!,no me importa que no sepa cocinar,¡Yo puedo hacerlo,no soy un discapacitado ni nada por el estilo!,tal vez sea un poco torpe,¡Pero yo también lo soy,nadie es perfecto!,si para ti no es bonita,¡Pues visita a un médico pues ella es muy bonita!,y por sobre todo,tal vez sea una marimacho,¡Pero es mi marimacho!,¡Y la quiero tal cual es,no necesito que cambie nada de ella!,siempre me demostró que me quería y jamás uso ningún truco para hacerlo,siempre fue ella misma,¡Y eso me gusta!.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no lo dijiste antes?!.

-¡Por tener los ojos cerrados!,¡No veía lo que me estaba perdiendo y ahora que lo veo no la dejaré!,¡Me arrepiento de no haberlo visto antes y haré lo que sea para que ella me perdone!

Akane se retiró del lugar,corriendo,con el corazón a mil,no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de Ranma,¡La quería de verdad!,había dejado a las otra,¡Por ella!,¡Por ella!,volvió al parque y se sentó en una banca,aun con el corazón a mil y con una mano en el pecho,parecía que había corrido la marató sentía feliz,Ranma dejo de lado su orgullo y dijo lo que sentía.

-Akane...-Dijo una voz muy conocida.

-Ranma...-Hablo sin mirarle a la cara.

-Menos mal que te encuentro,sabía que estaría aquí...tengo que decirte algo y quiero que me ecuches.

-...-Akane no sabía que responder.

-Akane,perdóname,no tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos,nunca te valoré y tu siempre lo hacías,no tengo palabras para decirte perdón correctamente pero si puedo decirte la razón por la cual te dije todo eso en el armario aquella vez...es que...estaba celoso,no soportaba que Ryoga estuviera así contigo y cuando empezaste a salir con él,creí que te había perdido,yo...

-No sabías lo que tenías,hasta que lo perdias...

-Si,pero yo...te amo y no quiero perderte,¿Crees que aun puedes perdonar a este idiota celoso?

El silencio se apodero del lugar,ese silencio mataba a Ranma,pensaba que ella no lo perdonaría,y razones tendría,bajo de cabeza,pensando que todo estaba perdido,pero sintió la mano de Akane en una de sus mejillas,levanto la vista y Akane unió sus labios con los suyos.

Se quedaron así por varios minutos,hasta que la falta de aire se apoderó de ellos y tuvieron que separarse.

-Claro que te perdono,después de escuchar lo que dijiste,yo tampoco tengo palabras,pero también te amo.

-Entonces,¿Por qué rompiste nuestro compromiso?

-Pues,porque pensé estaría mejor si mi,creí que no me quería y prefería verte feliz y lejos a atarte y verte infeliz.

-Boba.-La abrazo.-¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo tan tonto?,que yo no te quería,que boba eres.

-Oye.-Correspondió al abrazo y volvió a besarlo.

Y en ese parque,puede verse como una pareja se basaba dulcemente,y como cierto chico obserbaba la escena.

-Saotome,espero que la cuides,me debes una.-Dijo un chico con pañoleta y después desapareció.

FIN.

Les gusto?,fue muy rápido?,saben cuál es es dicho?,hubiecen preferido que Akane no perdonara a Ranma?.Dejen sus Reviews!.

Quiero mandar un abrazo y un saludo muy grande para...Melody OfBlue Wings(saludos a barcelona),bry,mary,Elena 79,ranmaxakan,asv,Neko-girl200,nancyricoleon,azucenas 45,Chikibell y finalmente para Miztu of the fueron los que,gracias a su Review que dejaron en cada una de mis historias,me dieron valor y fuerza para seguir escribiendo,no sé mucho sobre esto,pero iré aprendiendo,eh leído una que otra historia de alguna de estas personas y a una que otra eh dejado Review,y me pregunto si yo podré llegar a escribir maravillas como las que los demás escriben,eso el tiempo lo dirá.

Ah!,lo olvidaba!,no pude subir la continuación del fic "Volverte a ver" pues me fuí de viaje,fue inesperado pero me la pasé bien,aunque tengo que ponerme al día,así que supongo que hoy o mañana ya subiré el capitulo 11,si mal no recuerdo :p (pésima memoria).

Nos vemos!

Aika Emi.


End file.
